Universe Crossing
by Gethkiller117
Summary: To protect and preserve a timelines usual flow, the people of Tech Vault recruit experts of those worlds to go in and protect a certain central figure from harm. For newly recruit Agent Kellogg, it means protecting the Lone Wanderer and ensuring Project Puritys success for good. But When an alternate more evil TechVault comes to alter the story, can he and the Wanderer preserve?
1. Chapter 1: Recruitment

Video Games… the best and worst kind of entertainment. So many love them and so many hate them. Mindless bouts of entertainment, outlets for creativity, works of art, simulators which train our young to be mindless killers; all these and more are used to either support or delegitimize the gaming genre. But if there is one thing many can agree on(mainly those who love gaming) these games… can be windows and portals to other worlds. Access nodes for people to use to see into the creativity of other minds. But what if I told you… they could be so much more than mere windows? Perhaps with the right kind of technology, the right instance… they could just possibly be… doorways?

February 10th, 2017

It was an ordinary day, an ordinary life for most people. A simple day to be used to get ready for the upcoming tax season as so many protested the results of a rather uneasy election. Now one could go ahead and condemn the acts of these individuals… if this story focused on them. But since it is not, onward the story goes. Sitting in class flicking his pen as he tried so hard to focus on his work. But for 19 year old Mason Kellogg, this class did little to capture his interest. The teacher at the front of the class, a professor in the field of history long gone to the dust bins of libraries prattled on about the kingdoms of old. But as with most self proclaimed geniuses he couldn't be bothered to give more than five percent of his attention to this class.

He was here for the class credit. Nothing more nothing less. "god let this class be over soon…." He griped to himself as he slumped further into his seat.

"You know you might find it interesting. If you paid attention at all," a voice next to him whispered. To his right sat a kid who arguably was a bit more nerdier than Mason, but more or less in the history and other useless kind of information. His name was Kyle Castin, who stood at five foot seven, a total history nerd, a fellow gamer and a surprising good shot with a rifle. Mason on the other hand was the strange case of a somewhat athelete being incredibly great at computers and gamer who stood five foot nine. Both men were great pals who enjoyed video games(obviously) and helped the other survive school. Somehow.

"When these kingdoms suddenly appear in 21st century america, then I'll pay attention," Mason retorted. Kyle just smirked and shook his head as he jotted down a new note. Mason went back to his previously disused laptop, proceeding to surf most anything and everything that better piqued his interest. He emailed some people who wanted tech support and smiled as others made empty threats. One that caught his attention was an offer to help test some new video gaming gear from a company Tech-Vault, an on the nose word play of the fictional company of Fallout, called Vault-Tec. Tech-Vault was a growing gaming peripheral manufacturing that made their name in being quite possibly the most ambitious modding/video game peripheral developer. They boasted claims that their VR not only innately rewrote the very game engine code of any game you wanted to play to make it VR capable but worked exceedingly well with any mod you install to the game.

Complete and utter bullshit, he once thought. But as more and more rather famous gamers on YouTube and Twitch got their hands on the VR gear it become clear that perhaps… something was being hidden about this advanced type of gaming. Its one thing to mod a game and another to make it VR, but to make it VR ready and moddable? Questions raised every day. Especially when you watch some of these game plays, it was like the gamers took these to a new level of seriousness. Especially when their previous formulas of gameplay, such as that green haired irish punk, had their videos normall allow for boisterous cries and reactions to certain aspects of gaming. But now… if you were looking carefully, youd swear they were playing like an actual resident of that games universe.

"Look I know youre excited for your copy of the new VR craze but watch the video, hes gonna be looking to make sure we were taking notes," Kyle said, breaking Masons concentration. When he looked up, the projection screen came down to prep for a video. Followed by a small icon popping up, indicating that he had a new email. From Kyle of course. He smiled opened it and quickly downloaded his friends notes.

"Thanks for the save buddy," he said with honesty in his voice. While Kyle wasn't a fan of his friends slacking off or rather nonchalant attitude when he failed certain exams or quizzes, he wasn't about to let his friend get in trouble. Even if it would just be a stern talking too about not taking this class seriously.

"Next time pay attention to the lcture and I wont have to bail you out," was the response. Mason just rolled his eyes and made some corrections to the notes given, he didn't want the professor to think they had just copy and pasted word for word. The video would go on to take up the rest of the remaining fifteen minutes of class, surely to continue on into the next day of class about the old Roman empire and how she divided into the eventual East and Western halves. Both men were given full marks for their notes taken and let out like they were every day.

"So same time again tonight? Some Halo?" Mason asked as they walked out of class.

"Dude I have to study. Unlike some people, I'm wanting to be a teacher here. I'll hit you up tomorrow but tonights not a good time," Kyle said in response. He proceeded to check his watch and pull out his Doctor Who notebook to check his schedule.

"Come on dude, you know more history than half the professors here combined. And you are a total whiz in reigning in problem kids. Need I remind you about how you kick ass in political science?" Mason pointed out to his friend.

"Maybe I am but that's no reason to slack off like you," he said with a pinch of venom in his tongue. Mason recoiled, feigning offense at his friends words.

"Im hurt dear Knight of the Brotherhood. I just meant that perhaps youd enjoy a night off with your favorite shotgun buddy?" Mason said with a faux hurt face. This caused kyle to laugh, smiling alittle now.

"I would enjoy killing hordes of aliens but I saw your email man. Youre expecting a package today. From Tech-Vault right? The new VR gear?" he asked. Mason half tensed up but relaxed, he and Kyle had a habit of reading the others mail or email. Federal offenses perhaps but they didn't care if they did it to the other as long neither got hurt with the actions to follow.

"Heh yeah I guess that's right. I'm gonna be testing that thing out. See what all the hoopla is about with the truly immersive experience," Mason said with a smile.

"Now I wanna know how you managed to get one? I mean during the gaming tournaments I usually rank above you. I mean not by much but I still am better than you. Remember I took first in our gaming comp?" Kyle asked. While it was true that Kyle was a better FPS player, the same can not be said when the game requires strategy. An ironic turnaround when one remembers that its usually Kyle who obessess over the historical battles and how they were won.

"maybe they saw how well I did with the RTS genre or something. FPS god you may be but a strategist you are not," Mason countered. Kyle just groaned before deciding to drop the subject.

"Just not fair. I mean I do the hard work and I get shafted. You slack and somehow make it out with the gold," Kyle groaned as they went towards their cars.

"Hey you got that scholarship here. That's something akin to gold I think," Mason said.

"Yeah… and you got the awesome jobs you never tell me about," Kyle said in reply. Mason didn't have a rebuttal there. Because of his expertise with computers, Mason was often almost besieged with job offers that paid him quite handsomely, usually revolving around hacking servers or testing a mainframes security measures. If he wanted Mason could easily retire and not need a higher education for anything. He only does so to gain access to his campuss computer teachers so he can keep up to date on the ever changing tech world. Plus he liked hanging out with his best friend Kyle. Even if sometimes they didn't get along like he wanted.

"But… hey we have our friendship. Theres that," Mason smiled. Kyle stopped at his car and seemed to ponder that before turning to face Mason and smiled.

"Yeah that's true. I mean we always have eachothers backs. So I guess I cant feel too unlucky," he said as they slid in. Kyles phone buzzed with an unknown number he blushing answered.

"And tell your lover to stop drunk emailing me pictures she takes for you. I can only do so much to deny your guys affair," Mason called out through their now open windows. Kyle turned even more beat read, promising to talk with his "lover" later. Mason smiled and paid his goodbye, while being an honest to god intellectual who'll like be a great teacher; Kyle wasn't a very clean individual as he was currently a secret lover to mmaybe one or more married women. Mason could only guess as he often gets drunkly sent emails from different emails about how infatuated the women were with Kyle. Rocks in a bed he did not want so he always stayed out of the information as much as he could for Kyles sake. From there both men drove off and headed for home.

The journey for Mason was uneventful as per the norm but, he found a package waiting for him on his front door. Smiling he unlocked the door, he proceeded inside and set it on the counter. Relocking the door after letting in his cat, who proceeded to drop a dead mouse at his feet, he was eager to unpack the box. "Hey Mace! Hurry up, its movie time!" a voice called out from the living room. Mason inwardly groaned, living with his parents did have a slight downside as his dad knew his schedule fairly well and could practically count off when he'd walk in.

"Sorry pops not tonight I have some freelance work to do!" Mason called back. As much as he wanted to enjoy some movie time with his dad, he was even more eager to find out the hoopla surrounding the company Tech Vault.

"Alright don't stay up too late! I don't want Kyle calling me to kick your ass out of bed again!" Masons dad called out. Mason chuckled ot himself as he slipped into his room, apologizing to his kitten and puppy that he had to kick them out for a few hours. Twenty minutes later, his package was opened and he had the software being downloaded to run the VR headset. While that was being done, he decided to give the equipment a look over.

On the outside it looked no different than say the Oculus Rift or even the HTC vive. On the front it read "VR: Tech Vault" so this way youd never forget who developed this. Sadly he saw no real way to crack the headset open, not without seriously damaging the internal components anyway. Headphones of course for sound but… no room sensors. He frowned beliving he'd be forced to his chair for all of his play sessions and half thought about sending all the gear back. But then he saw what made the internet go crazy for TechVault, the haptic gloves. Usually with VR if you wanted a "hands on" experience in VR you needed the Vives hand controllers. Even then it was excrutiatingly crude and clunky depending on the game you played. But TechVault claimed to have figured out how to not only properly develop touch sensitive gloves for full on "hands on" gaming experience where you could touch and interact with virtually everything.

The gloves were about what he expected. A smooth material that didn't itch or make him uncomfortable, nodes stitched in the fingers and palm in the exact place his hands and fingers would be. He could only assume this was to sense hiss motions and apply pressure so he might feel simulated objects or people. He didn't really see much reason to be excited, his gaming rig was what mattered anyway. While not precisely what the specs recommended (in fact probably a full generation behind), he was more than confident he'd get at least minimum graphics. Looking closer at the headset though… he couldn't help that it something was off about it. A hidden side he wasn't seeing. Before he could give it more thought, he was called to dinner if avaible.

So like a good boy he got up and went to eat, no gamer was at their best on an empty stomach after all. With his absence though… his computer beeped. As though it had been waiting for him to leave. And suddenly, a second party began making its way into his system. Establishing a communication line between his computer and a central hub and from within the box, a small swarm of nanobots left their homes in the packaging stuffing and proceeded to swarm over his desktop tower. They then 'attacked' its innards, changing their shape and composition… making its pieces and power supply that of the most powerful gaming computers.

It was too be a whole new experience when he came back.

When he did, he never noticed the changes. He just saw the download was done and ready to initate set up. he clicked for it start and after a few more minutes of waiting it was ready to execute. Closing the download page he saw a new icon. TVVR, not a tough clue to follow. Clicking on it, he proceeded to slip his VR gear on, tightening the straps on his gloves and sliding the headset on. The image to greet him… wasn't what he expected. A spinning logo of Tech Vault first appeared before being reassembled to say WELCOME AGENT. His whole body went limp as suddenly his mind was drawn out of his skull and through a sort of portal.

When his eyes snapped open, a pod was opening to reveal a beautiful Hispanic woman smiling at him. "Agent Kellogg, welcome to Tech Vault. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintence," she said helping out of the pod. She was almost as tall as he was, maybe a couple inches shorter, long black hair, piercing green eyes and moca colored skin. Looking down, he saw everything so life like, and his movements were fluid. He was also pleasantly surprised to see his 'avatar' was dressed already though not loving the whole government agent vibe.

"One helluva intro sequence," he muttered to himself as the woman turned and began walking.

"Keep up, its time for you to join up with the others," she called back. He looked back up, trying to keep his eyes off her behind; reminding himself its just a simuation. "Oh technically its no simulation Agent… this is real," she said opening the door. Walking through without a moment to ask how she knew what he was thinking, his body suddenly went on autopilot, his hands putting on sunglasses without his input and his feet walking on their own.

"Whoa! Cant control! Whats going on!?" mason asked, a little unnerved. He could hear her giggle at his state.

"Relax Kellogg, your body is just overridden for right now. We just do this to give you some time to look through the slides and listen as we walk. You can still adjust your field of view too so theres that," the woman said as TechVaults logo lit up for a short second before th door opened. She then added," oh my names Grace Garcia by the way. I'll be your liason while youre here."

"Liasion? Whoa wait why am I here? I thought this would open my-" he started to say.

"Steam page? Sorry, ordinarily we'd let you enjoy the new freedom for a couple hours but according to your mission director, we have almost no time. Just enough to get you filled in on the basics, your mission and deploy you to the field," Grace said as they walked past what looked like offices.

"Field? Mission? Wait I I think there's been a mistake!" Mason said, a bit of terror building in him.

"You're Mason Kellogg right? Steam ID: MKellogg1501, born October 25th, 1994? Blood Type O negative?" Grace asked.

"Y y yes but-" he started.

"Good, that's all we need to know we have the right guy. You were chosen based on a series of aptitude tests we've hidden in your everyday normal life and your performance in the particular field we need you in. Alternate History, Science fiction that's no longer fiction and military action. Granted your diplomacy needs a bit of work, but with the man we're pairing you with I think you'll be fine," she said as now images of himself and his scores in various tests hes taken in the past and snippets of gameplay from his time online.

"military action? Wait I'm- I am very confused right now," Mason said as they turned a corner.

"Your field commander will explain most of it. That is if you accept this responsibility," she said before coming to a door.

"Responsibiity?! What in the hell are you going on about!? I just got my VR gear! I I I don't know what the hell is going on!" he said making her look at him.

"Did… did you not read the information given in your package?" she asked him with a now surprised look on her face. When he shook his head no, she gt visibily upset and nearly ripped the door handle off its frame. "I am going to kill those fucking assholes in shiping! One job! Make sure every goddamn thing is in the fucking box!" she half screamed, drawing a few eyes toward them.

"Uh… can you tell me what the hell I inadvertently signed on for?" he asked. Taking a deep breath she faced him and looked him in the eye.

"You sir, have been selected based on a number of skills we've seen you display in the realm of virtual reailty. Of those being heart, adaptation, determination and bravery. You alone, like many across the real of cyberspace and even in real life have shown that you are capable of being the hero a world needs, even if they do not want you. We selected you because we believe you can help avert world ending disasters across the multiverse," she said almost in one breath. Before he could respond she added "but take note, the body you will use is not just technically your own, its flesh and blood. Meaning you die in the field before mission parameters are met, then you doom that world to pain and suffering. Do you accept the job to help preserve the future of the timelines?"

"…. Well when you ask… hell yes I will. But uh… you said multiverse. What… I mean, you don't mean that-" mason started to ask.

"Yes, I mean the games you've played… exist as real life somewhere. And it is your job now, to help guide those timelines to fruition," she said as she opened the door. Inside… he was floored. A multitude of faces was present here, from everday gamers he may or may not have met to even the big name YouTube Gamers such as *REDACTED*, *REDACTED* and *REDACTED*. Beside them were whom he could nly guess as their handlers, or people that likely held whatever title Grace had.

"Holy moons of Jupiter! This is… is that-" Mason started to say.

"Come on, we're a bit late and I still have a complaint to file with the higher ups about shipping's fuckup," Garcia said as she led him a seat towards the back. He sat down and looked over the crowd of people, he was instantly recognizing faces of nearly everyone he saw on Youtube and still had so many non famous gamers.

"Where did… when did this all start? This is incredible! So many people and theyr all agents like me?" mason whispered to Grace.

"Sort of. A good chunk of our funding comes from the big name youtubers down there. Of course it sadly fluctuates, especially now after that whole Pewdiepie bullshit. Fucking journalists who look fr clicks and not actual facts," Grace said as she opened up her email and began typing up her complaint. He had more questions, but was shushed by Grace and told to pay attention as a man in true G-man attire took the stage. Though like Mason, it was clear that he was not happy about his uniform and preffered something else. He straightened his tie before looking over the audience, earning a few gasps of recognition from other clearly new agents.

"Good evening everyone. To those who don't know me, my name is CaptainShack. And no its quite my real name but in this world Codenames are everything. Just wanted to clarify that before we had any new agents ask that again. now… to our new recruits I just have this to say, welcome to the Agency and I hope to work with you for many years to come. Now usually we have a big ceremony to welcome everyone but we don't have time for that. We have new reports of Agents out in the field finding that their timelines are starting to go against their projected models. Talk to your Liasons for your missions and be extra vigilant you hear? Also remember, a mission can run for multiple days. Heh the longest I've seen is a few years," the speaker said, adding a small chuckle at the end.

"few years?" Mason asked in disbelief to Garcia.

"Yep, these ops can be dangerous. Hence why I warned you once you die, its game over in that world. Fail too many missions and we'll have to let you go as an agent. Sad really… lots of agents have had to leave that way. But when you cant deliver the results, no other options," she said. Suddenly one of the nearby agents suddenly went limp. And another further down. Mason first thought something wrong was happening but saw the 'Captain' somewhat chuckle.

"Oh and if you saw some of our fellow agents just go limp, its probably because they had to do an emergency exit from this session. Parents, roommates etcetera. Your VR gear has a builtin sensor to detect when unauthorized personnel enter the room. While you're here in this area, its not a problem but becareful in the field. You force an emergency exit in combat or while driving, body goes limp and… well I assume you can fill the blank in," CaptainShack explained. He went on to explain how our job was to make sure the "good line" of stories were carried out, or as he called it the "Mother Theresa" timelines. My sunglasses lit up to show an ino packet had arrived, his first mission. His first mission; Protect and assist the Lone Wandered. Year: 2277, locaton: Washington DC.


	2. Chapter 2: the Wanderer

A/N: these two chapters have gone up back to back to properly have the buildup and the actual entering Fallout 3 universe. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

Once the meeting was over, all of the agents were escorted to their "offices". They were essentially living quarters with information desks and computers that mimicked the agents real like counterpart. "So theres a nother question miss Garcia," Mason started to asked.

"Just Grace please or I'll call you Agent Kellogg until you either retire or get kicked out. I hate when people use my last name, makes me feel like theyre talking to my mother," she said as they entered their office.

"Alright… Grace. So if we're all agents to this uber secret organization that for some reason chooses not to reveal itself, why have us work from home? I mean a ton of us live with other people right?" he asked.

"In the beginning we tried to limit membership to just those who lived on their own actually. But that again left us with very few agents to work with. So we expanded outward to include almost everyone we felt met our requirements. As for secrecy, we provide top of the line assistance to keep our existance a secret, plus it incentivizes agents to work more," she explained as she tapped commands on her computer.

"Assistance? Like what?" mason asked as he sat across from her.

"Hiring others to do certain jobs or even homework. We even reach out to professors of the agents in school to give them passing grades in exchange for monetary compensation," she said as she flicked her sscreen.

"So bribes… well money does make the world go round. I thought funding was-" he started to say.

"I said a chunk of funding comes from Youtubers. And there are a metric ton of them outthere in our payroll remember? The rest comes from government support and private backers," she said. More questions still buzzed but something told him now wasn't the time.

"So… my mission then. I'm protecting the Lone Wanderer of Fallout 3? I thought I was going to be the-" he started to say.

"I know what you thought Mason. But sadly, not every mission will get to play out like in the game. Sometimes the mission has you as the protagonist, other times youre just a side character. Happens to everyone. Heh though for CaptainShack he usually becomes some sort of high commander position," she said as the final details loaded in.

"Lucky him. Must pay to be the boss," mason said offhandedly as Grace stood up, making a holographic board come to life and transferring data from her screen to the board.

"We all get paid don't worry Mason. In fact when you return from your first few hours inmission, you'll find your frist paycheck in your bank," she said before taking off her coat and relaxing, earning an approving look from her agent. "Heh don't go getting excited, you haven't shown me much," she said. Mason blushed as she walked to the board.

"Right uh so… what if this starts getting too heated? The mission I mean not uh… not us," he asked.

"You can call in a friend to help. but you have to prove its getting hectic and hellfire bad. But luckily, you got me. Just say the word and tell me who want as backup and I'll get them locked in," she said. Mason nodded as she circled Vault 101 and Megaton. "Alright currently our informant in V101 has reported Emgerence day is coming up for them. Lone Wanderer will exit and likely go straight for Megaton. Your job is to find him, make contact and make sure he gets project purity online. You of course have the fifth freedom to take down any and all threats," she said.

"So basically be his sidekick until endgame. Got it… how am I being sent in?" Mason asked.

"Glad you asked. This is my favorite part. As you probably guessed, youre using your VR headset to essentially control your current avatar. Notice I said avatar, it and all bodies used by our organization have surgical implants that allow for total control over the body. The nanobots you likely never noticed have converted your PC into basically a gateway controller. In addition to high endind gaming on your days off, it opens a micro Quantum Relay hole to a certain universe. Once the connection is made, your electrical impulses in your brain are then rerouted thorugh and into the head of your new body," she explained.

"So… this is just a way more complicated version of Surrogates," Mason said after she finished.

"Essentioally yes. The science isn't too far off. Its just we are using a Quantum network of intergalactic communication relays to allow for one brain to control a different body. Now we've spent enough time talking. We've got a lock and I'm itching to wake up that you," she said with a smile. Mason sighed and laid himself in the bed.

"So what happens with this body?" he asked.

"I'll take care fo it. Don't worry, you'll need it to attend meetings here, so… good Luck Kellogg," she said as she typed away commands. He took a deep breath before suddenly his vision faded and he was propelled backward from his body and then sent forward, almost like a car reversing and then accelarting forward. Moments later he was gasping awake in a fairly well preserved bunk.

"Welcome back to reality sleeping beauty. Transfer went smoothly. Took only two minutes to get here," she said with a proud smile as a still image of her face popped up in his vision.

"Whoa! Jesus! Am i- am I wearing a helmet or-" Mason asked as he jumped in shock.

"Nope. Heh, one thing I forgot to mention. That body was pretty damaged before we recovered it. Took a long an you should see the medibots finishing patching you up," she said as he looked down. Before his eyes, what looked like a scar was flowing back into near perfect skin form a warm green laser. "This is your command bunker in Megaton. Consider it yours and his base of operation. Two stories down and well stocked as per your style," she said, her image popping in.

"still didn't-" he started to rebuttle.

"The body has specialized nanites in its system. Designed to make you the closest thing to a real life video game character. Communications via our Quantum Relay network, localized and wireless hacking, health updates and even keeping an eye on your charge," she said proudly.

"Does it tell time?" he asked as suddenly a watch flashed in the bottom corner of his vision.

"Careful though. It can be a bit disorientating if youre not careful. The necessary apps will flash for you when they become needed. So get yourself equipped now and head uptop. We have work to do," Grace said before cutting out. Mason sighed and stretched his limbs before going to the equipment lockers and pulling on US Army combat armor and equipping himself with an M4 carbine, two M1911 .45 pistols and a survival knife. He loaded up on ammo and grabbed a equipment rucksack for when he would most certainly loot bodies of his enemies.

"So… tell me before I head out… those medibots… do they-" he started to ask,

"Only once a day. They're apart of you and need time to recharge. If you want, you can order them to do a emergency heal on either you or a comrade. Those are more to stabilize a person to get them to a doctor so don't expect to rely too heavily on it," she explained. He took a second look over the bunker, taking a note of the weapons lockers, food provisions, water purifier and workbenches.

"So… I'm in a Fallout world where mods exist?" he asked as he started to climb the ladder.

"Technically speaking yes. Its complicated. We've actually yet to discover a fully Fallout universe and those we have aren't quite like the games. This one has the fifties styles coming in swing in the later 2050s and much of our current popculture still being referenced up to the year 2077. How much has survived after two hundred years though is… up for grabs. Again this isn't a perfect world by any stretch of the word. But in addition to more familiar firearms, you'll be able to blend in better if you get in a conversation over say what was better, Star Wars Star Trek or Jangles the Moon Monkey," she explained.

"Star Wars of course if that ever comes up," he said noticing the pipboy on his arm.

"oh lovely, a fellow StarWarsian. Oh before you ask, this you had been one of the very few to venture into Vault 106 and come back alive. Part of his bounty is the Pipboy 3000. Sadly this model does not have VATs installed, you'll have to make do without it," she said as he used it to open the door.

"So maps, inventory management and music. Can this play games?" he chuckled, earning an exasperated sigh from his liaison.

"Of course but remember, youre supposed to be an elite agent helping keep this world on track," she said as he clambered up into Megaton. For the first time ever Mason was climbing into the Fallout World, about to see the settlement of Megaton and begin his quest to help the Lone Wanderer purify the waters of DC. And… it was about as anticlimactic as you would expect. The whole of the town was the same color of rusting grey and his first step up… landed him right in brahim shit.

"Well… brahim shit… wonderful. Wonder what'll happen next," mason muttered to himself as he closed the hatch to the bunker and sealed it. No one had seen and it would appear he could slip into the town and start his search for the Lone Wanderer. And as he made his way to the front gate, he ran headlong into the person he was looking for.

"Hey watch it!" the vault suit wearing man said, half shoving mason back. Taking a step back, Mason saw the man was easily maybe an inch taller, had jet black hair, hazel colored eyes and was a mite lanky looking. He was wearing a now dirtied Vault 101, a security vest on his chest, protective greaves and a pistol strapped to his hip. His eyes were also darting around, as if trying to relax but unable.

"Hey take it easy man. Whats up with you?" mason asked, already knowing why the man was on edge. If this was the Lone Wanderer, then likely he just got done running for his life out of the Vault.

"I… I'm sorry im just. Im on edge right now. My dad… my dad I need to find him," he stuttered out as he started to walk by.

"Hey man, wait a minute," he said grabbing him by the arm. Both were partially aware of the approaching black man with what looked like an M16A2 on his back. The vautdweller had his hand on his pistol ready to strike back. "I don't know what happened but right now you need to calm down. You look like youre on edge, trust me I know the look when I see it. Now how about I go buy you a drink cause you… you need one bud. Trust me," Mason said trying to keep his voice low and even. The dweller finally took a deep breath after a few seconds of pondering and nodded.

"Yeah okay. i… I am on edge. Thanks," he said letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Good now come on," mason said, leading him up to the saloon towards the rear of the walled up settlement and up a couple flights of stairs. The obvious sheriff was thankful everything had been settled but still wasn't far off from keeping an eye on the two men. "Names… Mason Kellogg. And you?" he asked as they sat down.

"Allen, Allen Colder. Nice to meet you," he said as the bartender came up them.

"What'll it be smoothskins," he asked, earning a slight gasp of surprise from both men. It was the first both had seen a ghoul, or rather first time right in front of him for mason and frst time ever for Allen. The term zombie was always used to describe what youd picture a ghoul to look like, whether it be from an NPC in the Fallout games or a person whos played those games. And… honestly it didn't quite fit. Zombie usually meant being devoid of all life and possibly missing a few body parts.

The ghoul looked like he was just missing his skin to be honest and his muscles underneath had simply become discolored from time exposed to the open air. That and was possibly rather rough and just needed some extra heavy duty industrial moistener. "Uh depends on what you got sir," mason heard Allen say in reply. That caught the ghoul by surprise.

"Huh? Not gonna yell at me? No insults?" he asked.

"Um… no I uh… I don't know you well enough for that," Allen replied. That actualy made the ghoul smile and made Mason realize something crucial about this world. _This Allen is more of a positive karma character, more so than my recent playthroughs anyway,_ Mason thought to himself.

"Heh, you know what youre alright kid. Maybe I'm going soft but… what the hell. Don't tell moriarty this but, I'll give you a special discount. The names Gob by and by," he said getting a couple of beers from under the counter. The label was long worn so there was no telling wha brand or flavor it might've once been. Mason paid the tab there and looked at the Wanderer.

"so… aside from looking for your dad, what brings you to Megaton?" Mason asked

"Just that really… my vaults databanks said this was the closest nearby settlement. Figured Dad might come through here. On the map it looked like a shorter way to go," he told him.

"Always does. But uh… word of the wise, next time try to calm yourself down before you chuck yourself into the town like that. Tends to bring more than a few eyes," Mason said.

"Yeah… didn't think about it hehe," he said a mite embarrassed. With that they proceeded to somehow gain the attention of one Colin Moriarty. A tall man who looked like at one point he might've been in an Irish mob, if the Irish mob swas still standing anyway. He came up to the duo from the back and smiled.

"So I hear tell one of yous is here looking for someone. Someone- hey wait a moment… oh dear… you… it is you," he said looking at Allen. Allen was obviously taken back and oblivious to what he was talking about. Mason on the other hand was trying to keep his twin pistols in their holsters. Of all the NPCs in the town of Megaton, Moriarty was easily one of his most disliked. Mainly because the guy is an absolute asshat about handing over information on James.

"Easy there tigegr. Don't get too trigger happy. Only when you absolutely have do you draw on someone her remember?" he heard Grace's voice say in his head. He simply nodded as he watched their conversation go on. And inevitably the subject of Allens dad ccame up.

"… you know where he went?! That's… that's amzing! Can you tell me?" Allen asked. Moriartys nose crinkled at the request before giving a smile and slapping Allens shoulder.

"Of course I can ya little bastard. Hell I'll even throw on a discount for ay. I'll talk for the low low price of five hundred caps!" he said almost sing songy.

"F f five hundred… I… I don't have that much," Allen said clearly heartbroken and dismayed. Mason groaned inwardly, Moriarty was a dick in al playthroughs of the game and in several playthroughs he made it a point to put a few bullets in this Irish dicks head. "Come on… theres... you got to help me please!" Allen said grabbing Moriartys shirt. Mason wanted to slap his charge right in the face for acting like a bit of a pussy.

"Sorry boyo, but in this world ya gotta have caps to get what ya want. Come back when you have those!" Moriarty spat before shoving Allen back. Mason almost went for his pistol before noticing something in Allens hand. A key. Most likely the key to the back door of the saloon. Moriarty just smirked and walked off, clearly content with his work and leaving the two patrons to their drinks.

"What an asshole. Come on kid. Lets see about getting you some gear. That stuff wont last you very long out there," Mason said downing the last of his beer. Allen just sullenly nodded , getting out of his seat and fllowing Mason out. Once outside, Allen immediately cheered up.

"Hah! Got it! Holy shit that-" he started to say. Mason was quick to shove Allen aside to the railing.

"Shut the hell up! this aint a game! He could possibly hear you!" Mason said through clenched teeth. Grace giggled in his mind, most likely for the realization that technically this could arguably be a game right now. Allen just nodded before moving away from the raiing and following Mason to the bunkers entrance. Both unaware they were being followed by a certain perky inventor.

"So… you own this then?" Allen asked once down below.

"Yes and no. my employer doe I imagine. I just use it for a base. Armaments pretty basic sadly. Some rifles, decent collection of pistols and ammo, Kevlar vests, some clothes that might fit you and medical gear of course," Mason said as Allen just nodded. The former vault dweller set his gear on a nearby table before turning to look over hs choices. He settled on a M4 carbine, kept his 10 milimeter pistol, and Army combat gear to go over his vault suit. "Alright then. We'll have to wait for night before we try to sneak into Moriartys office. I imagine that'll be an issue next is hoping wherever your dad is reachable of course," mason started to say.

"Wait you're gonna help me? You sure that's wise?" Allen asked. Mason just looked up from the map before responding.

"Youre using my gear. Only makes sense to follow along in case you get dead," Mason jested. That earned a scowl from Allen who only gripped the grip of his pistol tighter. "It was a joke, lighten up," mason corrected as he half surveyed a map before him and used his mighty HUD vision to access his computer.

"Right… thanks. i… I just… I'm glad I got someone helping. I just hope you don't try to kill me," he said cracking a half smile. Mason chuckled at that, making a remark that the day wasn't over yet.

"Oh I almost forgot. Theres been unknown energy spikes in this world for the past few weeks. I'll mark where they were on your map. Ensuring your charges survival until Operation Take it Back is your number one priority but CaptainShack has aksed you investigate the positions if you can. No telling what they may hold," Grace told him. His next blink say several holo markers placed over the points of interest.

"Gonna take time to get to these… but I'll do my best," he said silently. The two waited for night to fall before attempting to sneak into the saloon. Once the moon took hold, they made their move. Screwing on a suppressor to their pistols, they slipped into moriartys back office, careful not to make nosie to wake him.

"Alrihgt… watch the door for me. Hopefully it shouldn't be too ahrd to hack," Allen said as he looked over the computer. He immediately logged in and easily cracked moriartys rudimentary security functions and looked through the small trove of information. "Christ… ths guys got a ton of info… like on everyone in this town," he remarked silently.

"Heh that's moriarty for you. He technically runs this town kid. Hurry up and reset the system, should reinstate the security protocols. I hope," Mason said peeking outside. Allen downloaded the data he needed and did something that mason didn't see. He deleted the information within the computer and restarted the computer, its security protocols reinstated but damning info gone. "Whats the hold up? we need to move," Mason said as Allen made use of his slieght of hand and putting moriartys key back on its original keychain. The two bandits then slipped back out into the night, hopeful no one had seen them.

"Alright… I think we're clear. Nice job watching my back," Allen smiled, slapping Masons shoulder.

"Yu weren't bad yourself kid. Bit risky putting the key back though. Lets just hope he don't ssuspect anything tomorrow. Come on, lets get some shut eye. Got a big day tomorrow. Finding your dad and everything," Mason said as they walked to their bunker. Inside… they found that their mission was about to get just a bit crazier.

"Hey guys! I knew there was something off with ya! I had no idea there was a fully stocked bunker down here! Lucky dogs!" a peppy overly enthusiastic brown haired woman half yelled at the two men.

"Oh no… how did… when did-" Mason started to wonder as he went back to investigate the hatch on the bunker to see nothing broken but knowing how pretty smart Moira was she likely could've picked the lock.

"sorry its just I've seen you before and you didn't show up for the longest time. And then you crawl out of this hole and partner up with a vault dweller? Its gotta be something interesting about to happen. And I want to help," she said with a proud smile.

"Uh… I uh… I don't know Moira we uh… youre not exactly the best for a fight," Mason said in response. To that Moira put her hands on her hips and looked at him

"And yet youre going with him? Also I can still be helpful in other ways. Be a base for you, supplier and help you keep your equipment in decent shape so you don't get stuck without working weapons. So… what do you say?" she asked extending her hand out to him.

Mason was naturally more than alittle apprehensive about even thinking about Moiras offer. But of course… he thought to himself, perhaps it would be prudent to have a helper. Afterall, Moira was one of his favorite people in the wastes. So… he clasped her hand and shook on it, sealing the deal.


	3. Chapter 3: An ambush and a discovery

The following day was a drag for Mason in addition to filling out paperwork all class online and keeping Kyle off his back while doing so, he was having to reresearch a great deal of Fallout's lore and a lot of it revolving around Fallout 3. During their usual foray of classes, Mason also wound up in a chatroom with Grace and CaptainShack having to explain the breach in security so soon into his mission. He half feared this would lead to a revoking of his real world aid and half wondered why they cared. Of course his fear would be unfounded; as it seemed this sort of breach into bunkers happened quite often. More than once great allies came forward through stumbling upon an agents bunker and their arrival being a godsend for the agent. CaptainShack mentioned that with Moira on board, she can write up the findings on the various POIs and have Mason forward them to the Intelligence men. "Hey pay attention asshole, you're gonna need this info for the exam," he heard Kyle hiss with a nudge. Rolling his eyes he tore himself away from the wiki page on ghouls and tried to focus on the math class. And promptly jotted down a few equations before returning to the tablet in his lap.

"Yeah I hate math. Why call it math? More like meth," Mason muttered under his breath as he tapped to a new page.

"Yeah I know but come on dude. I'm trying to help you here and youre just on FalloutWiki. I aint gonna be here forever to help you out. So just humor me for now?" Kyle asked, giving him a sideways glance. Mason sighd and set his tablet away, showing his hands and giving up.

"There all gone happy?" he asked with a shit eating grin. Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to jotting notes with Mason doing the same. But in Masons head he was wondering how he'd tackle his mission. Having "recruited" Moira and now teamed up with the Lone Wanderer, the only question was where to go. Shoot straight for GNR or maybe meander about and get the Wanderer set up as a fairly good traveler. The shitty part was that he was still limited on time.

As far as he could tell, time in the two worlds passed at the same time. The only way they were out of sync was due to the fact the Fallout universe was formed earlier than his own. But thankfully while his mind was almost perpetually awake, the Agency had certain safeties in mind for sleep deprivation. His 'true' body for all intents and purposes was asleep while his mind was deployed to the Fallout universe and the headset was designed to send out certain microwaves to relax the brain tissue to simulate the effect of being asleep. So once he ended the session, an eight hour session of the waves hitting his brain matter would translate roughly to about four to five hours of sleep. Not the best sleep regimen but something was better than nothing.

The teacher handing out surprise quizzes snapped Mason out of his thought process and he saw the first of his employers aiding him in school. Until they could discreetly outfit him with say glasses or contacts that offered direct feeds to the Agency, the Agency pulled strings with teachers to give him a somewhat unfair advantage in quizzes and homework. In this case for their multiple choice quiz, tiny nicks in the paper signifying what answers to mark and the distant reminder in his head to not be too obvious. Smiling to himself he made the marks and on his separate sheet made random equations to make it look like he was working the problems out. Kyle was too engrossed in his own work to notice or care about his friends lazy work of the record time it took for him to finish the quiz. And since he had a habit of turning in quizzes or exams before Kyle, Mason just stuck to that and got up to tunr in his work. Class was over and he could leave, go home enjoy down time and then boot up for his mission.

"Man, that quiz was actually kinda hard. Think you did okay?" Kyle asked on their way out.

"Yeah I think so. Might be your work ethic rubbing off on me finally," Mason said stretching as he walked, earning a content smile from his friend. "Or I'm coming down with a flu or bug. I can never tell which. Both make me feel lethargic afterwards. Kyle proceeded to punch his friend in the shoulder for his remark.

"Shut up! its my work ethic that's got me a date with a lovely lady thank you very much!" he said with pride, pointing his index finger upward to accentuate his point.

"Your mom taking you out for dinner for cleaning your room doesn't count dickball," Mason said with a laugh. Kyle gave mason a second punch for that.

"You know what I mean. But hey, maybe if my ethic is rubbing off, maybe you'll nab a significant other yourself," Kyle stated aloud.

"Yeah your mom isn't my kind of lady mate. Shes nice and cool but not my type. I have a rule about- hey ow!" mason started to say before getting a rapid fire series of punches from Kyle.

"You asshole! How dare you speak ill of my mama! I'll make you pay!" he proclaimed. Mason just smiled before shaking free and making a run for his car.

"hah! Work on your grip bucko! Else everything will slip through your fingers sooner or later!" Mason called out, hopping into his car. Kyle just laughed and flipped him the bird.

"I should be saying the same to you! I remember your last girlfriend!" he called back. Mason promptly returned the hand signal telling him to "shove it" before sliping into the car and turning it on, a soft smile on his face.

A short car ride later and he was back home. Both his parents cars were gone this time, meaning he could jump into the Fallout world right away. As soon as he fed and gave his pets water of course. That and once he had eaten too.

With his usual duties complete, he locked his door and at down; booting up the PC and slipping his headset on. The words now displayed being "Welcome Back Agent". His body went slack and he was once more transported to his body in the Capital Wasteland. Once in, he proceeded to stand and stretch his limbs, eager to get the ball rolling on the mission at hand. On the other side of the bunkroom door was Allen, sitting and eat a can of beans going over an aged weapons manual for the M4 Carbine, mainly on the cleaning and ainteance portion anyhow. "Morning Mason. I went back over the info I downloaded. If we are heading for GNR… we might need more than just our M4s and pistols. Moira said that much of DC has collapsed and begun blocking off large portions of streets and roadways. The Subway might be the way to go… but there may be collapses there," Allen said to Mason.

"I'm barely awake for less than five minutes and you're already barking orders," Mason said with a chuckle. He grabbed his own can of beans and sat down to eat. While he had already eaten in the 'real world', his body here in the Fallout was (as Grace was so happy to point out) flesh and blood on its own right; it thus needed sustanence from food and water as well. Plus deep down he wanted to test out how well it synthesized taste to his tongue. And… quite honestly two hundred year old food didn't taste horrible.

"Sorry I didn't mean to… oh that's a joke right?" Allen asked about to profusely apologize.

"Right on the nose my friend. Word to the wise, don't apologize so much. Makes men and others think youre not a man. Or worse easy to manipulate," Mason warned him. Allen just nodded and returned to his reading.

"So um… GNR got any ideas? I mean do we have a plan?" Allen asked.

"I'm here more as an advisor to you. I can make suggestions but youre the one who leads the way. But if you are still wondering, going balls out for GNR is the next logical step but we'll need equipment and a generous supply of logistics. Ammo and food for one. But most important would be medical gear. I took stock and we have approx. twenty stimpacks, ten med-x syringes, two bottles of buffout and I think an inhaler with five hits of Jet. Plenty of rounds here but the rifle and pistol will only go so far," Mason rattled off. Grace had been thoughtful enough to give Mason a full inventory count on the bunker, though the numbers and equipment on the list made him feel less than enthused as to the underarmed nature of his bodys previous occupant.

"Right… uh I think we'll take up some jobs then… there was girl in the saloon who wanted some help delivering a letter to her family. Town by the name of Arefu, cant be too far of a walk, couple days maybe?" Allen said as he looked over a paper he had written on. That made Mason cringe a bit inside; another flaw or perhaps a hinderance was that this was true to its title, realistic. No jogging across the wastes without rest or food for days on end.

"That will be difficult… but is certainly an avenue to take for securing funds and other gear," Mason muttered under his breath. Rechecking his map his eyes fell on a marker, one of the several diturbances Grace had mentioned. His research in class had shown this to be, in game anyway, a raider encampment. Raiders meant caps, weapons(albeit shit ones), gear and even medical supplies. Plan right and they could easily annihilate the pistol wielding bandits. Of course there was the possibility of one having a rocket launcher… but it sounded a lot better than trapsing for days one a simple errand run. "How about this? Friend of mine marked this on my map. Raider encampment, just north of Vault 101," Mason offered, marking an X on the coordinates of the fold out map Allen had.

"Raiders… might be hard between us two. Sure you don't want to just make a mail run?" Allen countered.

"Yes. I'm sure. For one, quick and easy trip. Well not easy but that's beside th point. For two, we wont need to expend too much water, food or ammo on this trip. We clear that out, who knows what'll be there? Maybe even a fusion drive car," Mason said.

"Fusion car… read about those in class… as long as we have microfusion cells and with Moiras help… we could use it to cross the distances. Cut travel down significantly," Allen said in agreement.

"Exactly. Plus gives us a chance to test out how good a shot you are," Mason said with a smile. Though inside he shivered as a sickening thought came across his mind, hed been shooting at actual humans now. Not code like in an actual game… he just shook it off as best he could before heading for the ladder.

"Hey real quick… I wanted to ask this yesterday but never got a real chance. Why are you helping me? I mean… I don't even know you!" Allen said. Mason stopped at the ladder, trying to think of a response.

"Because… a good friend said I'd find my purpose here. Id know it when I saw it they told me. Be a chance to redeem myself of my sins," was all Mason offered. A cliché backstory sure but he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready or if it was allowed to share the existance of the Agency with his charge. I mean having moira stumble on the bunker was one thing, that's easily explained. But reality smashing info like that being dumped on you suddenly? Best to wait was the thought process. Once out of the bunker they headed for the main gate. Outside the gate, they bumped shoulders with a well dressed man coming into town holding a briefcase.

"Please do watch where youre going gentlemen. You nearly knocked me over," he said in a calm even tone. Mason knew who it was almost immediately, the fine suit and fedora with black mirrored glasses… Mister Burke. The inbetween man for Alistair Tenpenny who owned arguably the best defended settlement in the Wasteland, Tenpenny Tower. And in his briefcase… Mason guessed had to be the component needed to arm the nuke in town square.

"Yeah sure sorry man," Allen said before continuing on. Once out of earshot and down the pathway toward Springvale, Mason faced Allen.

"Lets make our scouting trip quick. And back here before sundown. I got a bad feeling about that guy," he said as they continued walking.

"Oh good I thought it was just me. Theres… something not right about him. Like… I don't know cold in his soul? Does that make sense?" Allen asked not sure if he was using the right wording or not.

"Just your instincts telling you he aint a good guy. But yeah I catch your drift," Mason replied as they continued on. Moving swiftly through the shattered remains of the once idyllic town that sat below the entrance of Vault 101, they moved along the hill towards the freeway. After almost an hour of walking Mason signaled for them to get low. "Alright… combat 101, stay low friendo. You stick yourself up and you'll likely get your dome blown off," Mason said in a low whisper to Allen. The former Vault dweller simply nodded and followed him in. As they reached the top, they became aware that the Freeway, despite having clear signs of Raider encampment at the top of it was eerily quiet. Here they dropped to their stomachs as they observed the camp.

"Man… I know its high up but… don't it seem eerily quiet?" Allen asked as they watched.

"Yeah… damn. I don't have binoculars. Or even a scope… cant see shit from here. And the closer we get the less we get to see," Mason said as he looked for movement. Looking south, he could see where the freeways new ramp up was. Likely guarded by Raiders but the only way up. "Alright lets get moving. No sense waiting here. Move low and fast, head for the on ramp south there," Mason said as they stood into a low crouch, rifles drawn and headed for the ramp. There they saw a raider, clad in patch work leather or whatever else armor facing a fire.

"Got one there," Allen said as he dropped to a knee and took aim. Mason rested a hand on the barrel, raising a finger to his lips and drawing his serrated combat knife. Allen nodded and followed him in. keeping his rifle trained on the now lowering ramp. Every step and crunch of sediment made both men increasingly stressed, not knowing which step would alert the guard. Then just an arms length away, they had the guard in their sight. And they could even hear music playing from his radio. Dumb mistake, mason thought as he stepping cilently closer.

Thrusting forward, one arm going under one arm and his knife hand putting the blade to his assailant throat. "Don't move dirtbag!" Mason hissed quietly. And rather than attempt to break free… the raider simply slumped and became dead weight. Curious, Mason loosened his grip only for the raider to become more relaxed and start to slp from his position. Letting him go let a dead body slip down and fall in a heap on the ground. dead.

"Nice job. Scared him to death," Allen said as he crouch walked forward. Mason took another look, a visible hole in the forehead.

"Nope… he was shot… but by who," Mason wondered aloud as he dropped back down. Across the old road sat another guard, unmoving as well. "Check him for gear. Anything," Mason told Allen as he ran for the other guard post. Allen tried to protest but settled for watching the ramp for movement as Mason ran. Once on the other side he checked the second raider. Dead as a doornail with a matching hole in his head. He looked around, hoping to spot smoething that might give him a clue. Finding nothing he quickly looted the body, fiidng ammo and a ill maintained rifle and pistol. He even found full stimpacks… worried now he returned to his friend who was busy stuffing gear in his spare duffel.

"Find anything?" Allen asked as he finished up.

"ammo, twenty rounds of five-five-six and maybe fifteen rounds of thirty twos. One bad M4 and a shittier revolver. Three stims. One long dead raider you?" he asked. Allen told him he found similar equipment with the rifle on this bastard being a hunting rifle. "This is wrong… dead but not looted? Someones fucking with us," Mason muttered.

"or maybe… a mysterious stranger is giving us a heping hand?" Allen quipped. Mason inwardly chuckled, recalling the mysterious stranger perk he oh so loved that generated a, shockingly, mysterious stranger to aid you in VATS should the need arise. Of course… neither of them had been here or even used VATS… so questions all around. With no other option left, they raised rifles to ready stance and began walking up the ramp. No suppressive fire, no shouts to battle… no noise. Perhaps the only thing they could 'hear' being the crackling of a still lit drum fire. Moving up they found the raider camp… wiped out. From prior playthroughs, there were normally about ten raiders here even counting the dead guards behind them.

"Holy hell… someone really fucked these guys up," Mason muttered before they split up. unlike the guards who likely had been caught offguard when they were killed, these raiders went down fighting. Fallen behind cover, a flamethrowers gas tanks exploded, and some even missing a few limbs, suggesting explosives were deployed. "What the hell hit these guys?" Mason asked as he rolled one raider on his back with his foot.

"Over here! Got a live one!" Allen called out as he dragged a body off a survivor. Mason jogged over and was spooked by who he saw. Though covered in blood, grit and dirt was an exact copy of his best friend Kyle.

"F f f fuck me. B b b bout time someone came to help," he groaned in pain. Mason was in shock as he looked on.

"Who did this? Can you tell us?" Allen asked as he looked voer his wounds. His left leg was shot up and likely useless but overall he was fine. If weak and likely on the verge of death by dehydration.

"Give me some fucking water and I'll tell you. Please have some mercy," he choked out. Mason was quick to hand Allen a water bottle before looking back around. Still only the dead around them. "Oh thank you. Thank you," he said, as Allen carefully waterfalled the bottles contents into his mouth. After a few gulps, Allen set the bottle aside and set about to tending to his leg.

"How is he?" Mason asked.

"Legs mangled. Shrapnel tore through it… damn hes lucky to be alive," Allen said. In Masons eyesight, Grace popped up.

"Transferring medibots to him. They should repair his leg to full functionality. Get him back to the bunker and we'll get him prepped for a connection link. We might need to commission another agent to assist you," Grace said in a calm yet clearly unsettle tone.

"Any idea what hit him?" Mason asked under his breath.

"I… I have a theory. But ask him for details," she said before the connection as cut. On his own again.

"Hey whats your name?" Mason asked.

"Kyle. Oh fuck my leg. My leg," he groaned. Mason watched as Allen tightly tied it off, likely reading it for amputation.

"Hold off on that. Hit him with a stimpack. Should be enough to help," Mason said. Allen hesitated before grabbing a syringe and stabbing the wounded survivor in the leg. Turning his attention back to Kyle Mason asked, "what happened here? Do you know?"

"I… I barely saw anything. A flash of light… two of them. Didn't think nothing about it… then suddenly we heard Carter scream. Turned to see a squad of black suits rushing up the ramp. They targeted Jeffery and simon first. Jeffery went up in flames… cooking two others. I took shrapnel from a grenade. Fuck… they took us out in a matter of seconds. Helen landed on me… heh first time I said that without a smile," he groaned. Mason took out a syrette of morphine from his should first aid kit, a true army medics tool and gave him a small dosage.

"That should take some of the pain off," Mason said as he saw the slight green tinge on raider kyles leg, meaning the medibots were working their magic. Allen thankfully was more interesting in listening to the story than the now bandaged leg.

"T t thanks. A anyway. They… they went through us. I played dead and heard one stop over us. didn't dare open my eyes. But… it worked. Said something about insertion point clear. And then… oh Christ I can see it now. A green burst and a fucking palet of gear came in. gear I aint ever seen in my life. Nice and clean gear," he said. Suddenly they became aware of movement down the ramp.

"Movement… shit…" Allen said. He quickly grabbed the raider woman he pulled off of Kyle and laid her back on him.

"W w wait don't please!" Kyle half begged. Mason grabbed Allen and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as the movement drew closer.

"We got incoming! Hide! We can get the drop on them!" he whispered back. Wanting to argue but realizing they had no other option he nodded.

"Close your eyes and play dead. We'll be right back," Mason whispered down to Kyle. Not waiting for a nod or a beg they bolted to the rusted out buses acting as walls for the back of the camp. Climbing in they took shelter in the seats closest to the center of the bus. "Okay… lets hope this doesn't back fire on us," Mason said as he cocked his rifle.

"Shouldn't… as long as we're careful," Allen said doing the same. And coming up the ramp… came a squad of six, behind them an armored vehicle that looked like an aging Stryker APC. They reminded Mason of the Death troopers in Rogue One, their helmets covering their entire head and their armor a shiny black. Three riflemen wielding M16A5s, a gunner wielding a shiny almost new MG42, one with a MP5 and carrying a medical backpack with the last hefting a Barret .50 sniper rifle. That didn't even consider what the Stryker might be armed with left Mason feeling very uneasy.

"Fuck,,, no way we're taking them down… least we know who hit this area. Lets just let them grab what they came for and hope they leave," Mason whispered. He looked over and saw Allen nodding. Looking back he watched them split up, taking up positions around the camp. The sniper and gunner walking to the bus. Cursing, they readied their knives as they ducked down. "Shit shit shit. Wish we had silencers," Mason whispered, terrified now. Allen tried to make himself as small as possible as they heard the soldiers get in the bus.

"Take up position, they should be coming in soon. They wont pass up a stryker," they heard one say.

"Once we take out this Agent, we can regroup with Group Alpha," the other happily replied. Masons hair stood on end, somehow knowing they were referring to him. The sniper and gunnger set up on either end, near the door and a couple seats from the hiding holes of the Agent and his charge. Outside the riflemen and medic took up firing position as their stryker driver got out of the APC and took up position with the medic. An ambush waiting to be sprung.

"Mason, we got a problem. Evac now. CaptainShack wants to see you now. Get the Wanderer back to the bunker and disconnect," Grace said, popping up in his vision. Thankful only he could hear her, he tentatively swore at her.

"No go. No go. Ambush is set up," he whispered as quietly as he could. Grace tapped a few commands at her console, using a pair of medibots as her eyes. And sure enough she saw their predicament.

"Fuck… and I doubt theyre moving soon… hold on," she said before disconnecting again. Mason swore to himself as he saw allen across the walkway of the bus signaling to him. Looking over, Allen pointed to himself, his knife and the sniper, making a stabbing motion. Then he pointed at him, then the gunner and made a stabbing motion again. nonlethal was definitely out with this much firepower. Sighing and seeing no other option but death he nodded. They silently crawled out from hiding, silently leaving their rifles behind and crouch walking to their targets.

"Hey fucking a! got a live one over here! Poor bastard is a bind!" a rifleman radioed in. the team all shifted, taking eyes off the bus and allowing Mason and Allen to stealthily come up behind their targets and shoving a knife in their throats. Flukes of luck, the points finding the seam where the suit was weak enough for kill strikes. Slicing their vocal cords and then roughly and gruesomely sawing either left or right as they lowered the bodies down to the ground. two down, five to go.

"Okay got them… what now?" Mason asked Allen. Allen gestured for him to grab the MG at his feet as he lightened his load and set his rifle, backpack and spare duffel bag down. "What the hell are you planning?" Mason asked as he pulled the MG free from his kill and pulled out a second ammo box for a hasty reload.

"That APC… they left it for us to find. You open up… cover me and I can make a run for it. Maybe its main gun is online," he said as he doublechecked his pistol.

"Samson! Anything on the ramp?!" one of the death trooper lookalikes called out. Mason swore as they had their medic take a look at the Raider Kyle.

"Now or never kid," Mason said as he cocked the MG42.

"HES HERE! THE FUCKING AGENT IS HERE!" she shouted, as she stood up. the team stood up and immediately regretted it as Mason threw himself up and rested the MG on the buses wall. The age old weapon of an empire long dead came to life, sending 7.92 caliber rounds downrange catching the strykers driver in the chest. Not as armored as the others, his chest exploded open in a fine dust of red mist.

"Move!" Mason shouted to Allen. The now lighter man bolted out from the bus and roady ran his way to the Stryker. All th while Mason let loose to keep the enemies heads down. "Coome on! Sshoot back motherfuckers! You were ready for a fight earlier! Stand up bitches!" Mason taunted between burts. Allen made it to the Stryker and frantically slapped at the controls on inside of the vehicle, trying to get the door to close.

"Fuck! Theyre in the stryker! Move!" the medic shouted before suddenly dropping to her knees. Mason couldn't see but guessed Kyle pulled her feet out from under her. The riflemen attempted to advance on Mason who dropped down to try to eject the now empty ammo case. Inside the Stryker; Allen turned to get punched in the face by the strykers gunner who had just realized the danger of the door closing.

"Wrong move mate! Now youre in 'ere with me!" he said as they began to engage in a fist fight. Unable to quickly reload his new big gun, Mason dropped the machinegun and picked up his M4 and drew his pistol. Risky but he could gun them down and go help Allen after. If he could control his spray of course.

Meanwhile Kyle hauled himself up onto a concrete barrier, armed with the now unconscious medics MP5 and took aim. He let loose a spray, catching a rifleman in the shoulder and once more diverting their attention. Taking a deep breath Mason popped up and fired down on the now close riflemen, hitting their armor but more importantly knocking them down and giving Mason the chance to hop through his window. Using his pistol he gave them execution headshots to the forehead. Ejecting the pistol mag, he ran for the stryker and banged on the hull.

"Allen! Open up! the hell took you-" he started to say before hearing several gunshots. Cursing he tried to pry the door down only for its hydraulics to kick in and revealing a now dead gunner. His killer, Allen who sat breathing heavily holding his 10 millimeter pistol in his hand. It was obvious he taken a few punches while in the car with the gunner. "Shit… nice job…" Mason said as he tentatively walked up to him. He gently took the pisol from Allen and set it down.

"D d didn't see him earlier. Was… wasn't meaning to be so late," he gasped out. Mason just patted his shoulder and helped him up.

"Don't worry our new friend was happy to help. you start stripping them of gear. And we'll store it all in this APC. They didn't mean to give us one but… its ours now," he said with a smile. Allen nodded and went about to collecting the gear as Mason jogged over to the raider Kyle who was now just sitting against his barrier. "Hey you okay?" Mason asked as he kneeled down. Before he could respond, his eyes went blank and the body slumped over.

"Success! We got control and have redeployed the spirit within!" Grace cried out. She then added "on top of knocking out an attacker, taking control of their APC we have the body we need to get you a battle buddy!"

"Battle- what the hell did you do!?" Mason asked, more than a little freaked out to suddenly have an exact copy of his friend slumped and drooling over himself.

"We'll explain later Mason. Suffice to say, we freed up the shell for later. Grab and secure their medic and we can get to work on finding out who the hell is here with you," Grace said before Mason turned to the unconscious medic. Only to find her right behind him with her pistol drawn and aimed at him.

"Got you mother-" she started to say before her head snapped left, a portion of her skull exploding. Obviously spooked, Mason looked right to see Allen aiming his pistol.

"Nice shot! Next time… uh… lets both secure the wounded," Mason said as he could hear Grace start to lose her shit.

"Yeah but… damn… i… hah that was a good shot. I didn't think thatd work. It only had 50 percent chance of working," Allen said with a smile.

"Please tell me you were aiming for the head," Mason said as he hauled Kyles body onto the Stryker.

"Oh uh…. Yeah! I definetly was!" Allen said proudly. As Grace proceeded to both sing praises about the execellent execution of VATS, she also cursed Mason for letting important intelligence slip through his finger tips. "Hey you don't seem… surprised about how accurate I knew id be," Allen asked.

"Seen people use VATS before. It aint too complicated," Mason said as he threw in a pair of rifles. To that, he felt the barrel of a ten millimeter pistol press flush against his head. "I'm gonna guess I said something I shuldnt have," he muttered.

"Yes… i… I'm sorry but I failed to mention that only one model of the PipBoy3000 got the VATS upgrade. It was to be marked Model Bravo but only one prototype was made," Grace squeaked out.

"Dad told me only one PipBoy3000 was capable of using VATS. And it's the one on my arm… who are you? And how do you know about that?" Allen demanded. Mason took a deep breath before moving quickly, slapping the gun away and drawing his own pistol. This was only to add to a Mexican standoff as Allen had quickly drawn and took aim with a second pistol hed taken off a baddy.

"Well… seems uh… things are going to be tense between us," Mason said trying to make the situation less tense.

"Yeah you could say that Mason. If that is your real name," was the response. For a minute or two only the wind dared to make any noise. "I'll ask again, who are you? How do you know about VATS?"

"…Grace… do i-" Mason started to ask. Suddenly Graces portrait appeared on Allens PipBoy.

"You've always had authorization to reveal your mission Agent Kellogg. Again… information packet… really really should've emailed you a copy earlier. But regardless. Allen Colder, my name is Grace Garcia and the man before you is Special Agent Mason Kellogg. We work for an organization whose mission to identify certain individuals and deploy agents to protect said persons. We can not reveal much but trust us when we say we are indeed on your side," she said, her still lighting up with her words.

"Yeah what she said. Look… I know of VATS because… I've run across it in a sense. Several of our agents secured Vault Tec documents and those happened to include details on a prototype model of a PipBoy3000, Model Bravo. We… ran into it while tracking down your father," Mason revealed.

"Yes. You see Allen, your family is very important to the Capital Wasteland. And it is our duty to ensure that you survive you mission to find your father. It is also means we will do everything imaginable to aid your path. We apologize for keeping this info from you. And you may dismiss us at anytime," Grace added on. Allen scrunched his face and looked at Mason who proceeded to lower his pistol.

"Look, I know you've had a helluva couple days. and right now you probably think its best to cut us off and go on your own. Trust me, you can and have the full right too. Angry computer lady just spelled that out," Mason said as he cautiously holstered his pistol.

"Watch it Kellogg."

"But like I said earlier. I only advise and provide backup. You say march, I ask which direction and how far. I'll follow your lead. I only ask that you trust me and listen to the advice I dole out. That enough for you?" Mason asked, extending his hand back out. Allen thought on that for a few seconds before lowering his pistol.

"Fine. I'll trust you. I mean… you haven't ratted me out to Moiarty yet. Besides… I don't know how to drive a tank," Allen half quipped. Mason smiled and patted his friends shoulder.

"First off Armored Personnel Carrier. Second off, I think I can figure it out. Grab you gear and we'll head back to Megaton. Betting we should have enough to make a pretty profit," Mason said before turning to the driver seat. Allen left the stryker, grabbed the last bit og gear left out and returned to the vehicle. Setting the salvage down and closing the door, he proceeded to take a seat hoping the trip wouldn't be too bumpy.

"Okay ready to roll! Megaton or bust!" Allen called out as Mason attempted to get their transport online. With help from grace, the mighty can of metal roared back to life with plenty of energy still in her tank.

"Got us bout a full tank. Or 3/4s… I don't know im not a fucking engineer. We'll turn her over to Moira and see what she says," Mason called back as he worked to drive the stryker back to Megaton. The newly acquired vehicle easily cut their return trip down to maybe twenty five minutes of driving. All the while Grace informed him on the specifics of what had been done to this version of Kyle.

To boil it all down, thanks in large part to the proximity of Masons medibots and inner nanites that maintained the Quantum-Network connection for his direct control, they tricked this Kyles occupying mind/spirit(depending on how you looked at it) to ride on out to another universe. Or as Grace put it 'the medibots put his spirit in a boat and set him sailing'. The bunker back in Megaton would discreetly dispense extra medibot overnight that would reconstruct the body to the needed perameters for take over by another agent. When asked why hed need backup, Grace just said its just a precautionary measure. But she did hint that, there could potentially be rogue agents within DC that left the Agency but were able to access other bunkers out there.

When asked if there were records of Agency sponsored bunkers out in the Wastes, Grace told him anythings possible. But CaptainShack still requested he meet with him once everything was secured back in Megaton. Groaning inwardly, he dismounted and picked up the hastily packed bag of rifles and ammo from the cargo bay and walked out with Allen. "We can come back for our friend. Though I'm worried he hasn't spoken since the freeway," Allen said as they walked in.

"Probably just shock. I double dosed him with Morphine to help with the leg. So that might be another factor to consider," Mason said as he tapped a few buttons on his PipBoy, making the rear cargo door close back up. during their ride back, Grace had also made a remote connection between the stryker and his mini computer to make securing it easier and a non hassle.

"So this Grace… you and her…" Allen started to ask.

"Nope, not at all. We're just agent and support officer. Hell didn't meet her until recently. And then I got hotdropped into find you," Mason said as they walked past the front gates protectron and through the now open inner gates. Walking down and toward the ramp that would take them to Moira's Craterside Supply shop, they took eye of the 200 year old nuke. Nothing out of the ordinary but… Mason recalled the Power of the Atom Quest and figured theyd get their trading done before checking in on the new arrival likely waiting in the Saloon. They walked into the General Supply shop to see their partner nearly explode from whatever it was she was working on.

"Whoa! Well that was an explosive result!" she shouted in surprise. Turning, she revealed her face now covered in soot and her hair straight up on end. "Hey guys! How went the walk!?" she shouted. Great, Mason thought, shes deaf now from that.

"Fine! Hey Moira! Youre shouting!" Allen half shouted back to her. Her face made that oh face of realization before she took out of stimpack and gently jabbed both of her ears. The healing fluid within repaired the damage down and she smiled once more.

"Sorry about that. Man science is truly rewarding," she said happily.

"One might say that. What did you learn just now?" Mason asked, half scared to hear.

"Well… I learned a new wrong way to build a food and water cleaner!" she proclaimed. Both Mason and Allen looked at her, wondering how much longer she had before one of her inventions would claim her life. "Anyway what kind of goodies do you have?" she asked almost too giggly.

"Okay one, chill. Two, we have… weapons," Allen said before they proceeded to place the extra M4s, hunting rifles and extra gear they felt they wouldn't need. Moira lit up as she looked over the weapons, happy to have a wide mix to look over.

"Oh we also found some armor. Havent quite seen it before. Mind taking a look over?" Mason asked as he hefted a chest piece from a fallen ambusher. Moira tapped at its plates and smiled at it.

"Oh such goodies! Yes I'll take a look. Likely this is some sort of PreWar combat armor used by Special Forces. Or maybe alien battle armor!" she excited postulated.

"Its not alien I know that much. But its certainly better than what we've got. Let me know when you have something for me," Mason said before stepping back. He let Allen discuss payment with Moira as he looked back over his notes.

The Raider camp was an insertion point for equipment to be transported in. but according to RaiderKyle, it all ccame in after a fflash of light. What exactly was on that shipment? And more importantly, were these other energy sources more equipment drop off points? And then there was his meeting with CaptainShack he had to attend.

"Hey you ready to check in on the Saloon?" Allen asked as he walked up, setting a modest amount of caps in his bag.

"Yeah. Hopefully that suit guy is in," Mason said before walking out. They made for the Saloon before they caught a glimpse of the striped suit Mr Burke overwatching some guy messing with the nuclear bomb. The sheriff was nowhere to be seen, likely somewhere else in the town.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Allen shouted. Both men stopped and looked up before suddenly Burke took aim with a MAC11 autopistol and fired. Mason pulled Allen back, both men falling down on the metal catwalk and away from the gunfire. Below, the townspeople who had previously been milling about or selling their wares ran for whatever cover they could find as the now clearly armed Burke ordered his lackey to finish the work. "Cover me?" Allen half breathed as he got back to his feet.

"Like I got a choice?" Mason countered as he drew his pistol and returned the railing and opened fire on the suit. Allen ran past Craterside and halfway down the ramp that led straight for the slight incline path that would lead to the gates of Megaton before hauling himself over the railing and onto Doc Mitchels clinic's roof. Mason was quick to duck back and away before Burke took aim again and unloaded the last of his clip on his unseen attacker. Allen dropped down into the mud, drew his trusty ten millimeter and proceeded to open fire on Burke.

Using VATS he actually knocked the autopistol from Burkes hand, sending it into the irradiated water surrounding the bomb. Burke scrambled to recover it, only for Allen to put his barrel flush against his head. "Don't even think about it asswipe," Allen hissed. Above, Mason popped back over gun ready.

"Hey shit kicker! Step away from the bomb! Or you get a bullet in your back! And I prefer not to make you go out like that!" Mason shouted at Burkes helper. The lackey reluctantly and almost happily stepped away from the bomb, revealing its hatch to its internal weapons system open and a strange device attached. The black sheriff finally arrived with a deputy citizen in tow and ran for Allen.

"Young man whats going on?!" he half shouted before seeing Allens prisoner.

"Caught him and his lackey about to do some nasty shit with your bomb Sheriff. Well Allen stepped in first," Mason called down, not letting his aim drift from the lackey who now held his arms in the air.

"Well… mister Burke back again in my town. I can only imagine that you were here for non-generous reasons," he said as he moved over and proceeded to knock the man out.

"We need to fill out a statement sheriff?" Allen asked as he holstered his weapon. The deputy went over to the bomb and carefully disconnected the device attached to the bomb.

"No I don't think so. Might be more than enough witnesses to exonerate you from whatever this piece of shit might say about you and your friend. Im going to have to post a deputy here from now to keep more attempts like this from happening," the sheriff responded as he took out a pair of handcuffs to properly cuff the striped suit. Mason came down and approached the bomb as Grace lit up his vision.

"I can help disarm it for good. Shouldn't be too hard to do. Move me to Allen and I' puload what he needs to do for this. That was close though, very nearily killed you and him and… well this whole town. Strange though..." Grace noted as Mason walked to Allen.

"Whats so strange?" he siently asked as Grace uploaded the instructions to Allens PipBoy.

"I… I don't know. I examined the telelmetry data we recovered from the raider camp and… its… its strange. Theres distinct wavelengths along the graph I have. Radiation spiked and then… nothing. Its too early to say but, I think someone has figured out how to open fullon doors to this world. A true Quantum Gateway," she said with great unease.

"So? We use the same tech don't we? Whats the issue?" he asked aloud.

"On a much much much smaller scale. We rely heavily on using small quantum doorways to issue orders to those we believe would be beneficial to us. like the origina occupant of your body. From there we open the micro gates to give agents control over a body, like a-" Grace started to explain.

"I get it. Like a drone pilot would with a drone. But now someones made a full gate… what does that mean?" he asked.

"It… it means that things are going to get very very complicated. You think your original game save of Fallout3 was crazy? This is… this could be someone throwing in Star Wars vehicles to battle a behemoth wielding a wrecking ball. CaptainShack is going to be going over this with our research teams. Your missions going to be altered," Grace said as the two were givne keys to a new house in Megaton.

"Altered… how so?" Mason asked as Allen smiled and led the way to their new home.

"Find out who or what deployed those men. You recovered enough to give us some information. But… god only knows what their friends are capable of. This is bad… very bad," Grace said before signing off. The rest of Masons play session was spent getting the unconscious body of RaiderKyle into the bunker to let the nanites do their work and going over their new armored vehicle. But something else nagged at Mason's brain, how on Earth was he going to keep not himself but Allen alive with these new players in the set?


End file.
